Darkness Within
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: read and see


I don't the winx club.

* * *

The wicked and cruel headmistress of Cloud Tower gazed into her Crystal ball she often would to montier her School her eyes fell on a boy in the school Libary.

" Ah so Riven back in the libary again huh?" said Miss Griffin to herself she alone knew he was not under Darcy's little spell oh no he broke that in a second the thing that puzzle her is why was he here?

Riven looked at a book gave a smile then he'd wait he couldn't be summon a Crystal it was sliver shape like a small spear.

" Well Riven you are full of sercets I now see how you broke Darcy's spell" said Miss Griffin rising from her chair a wave of green light engufed her and she vanished.

Riven chanted his spell watching his Crystal glow it was a sercet that only he and his father that his mother was a witch not a fariy as he thought when he'd married her he was five when found this out.

he walk around his house in search of his mother " Mommy " he sracped his knee on a tree

he went to her magic room were she would mix potions and cast spells he peered in she was chanting and it was DARK MAGIC.

Riven only srared in shock as his mother chanted some more it dawn on him she was a witch this fariylike woman his mother was a witch on his realm and his home witches were seen as a plauge on soctiy and though it was aganist the law his father was leader to a group of witch hunters.

Riven shudder at one memory in which a girl no more then two and her mother were burned alive his father often took him with him " A father and son outing" he called his mother had a shadow of fear he didn't understand till that day.

he never told his father but five years later it happen his mother came home and pack all her things and left he never saw her again.

Tears came to his eyes then he heard voices it was them Icy Darcy and Stormy he close the book put away his Crystal.

" Riven what the hell are you doing here I was looking for you get lost again?" said Darcy in a mother like tone

" Yeah Dipshit what have you to report on the loser portal" said Stormy god he whanted to be the shit out her.

" nothing much just Blooms seems conerced of were her magic came from" said Riven

" Hmm well that will do for now just what were doing here?" said Icy

befor he could reply Miss Griffin walked by " Young witches just what is going on here" then she saw Riven " Aw Riven back again I see Darcy make sure he doesn't get lost I hate to write Saldin we lost his student" she laughed.

somewhwere a clock strike nine the headmistress look at the clock " My is that the time Riven you should get back to school I am sure you'll be back Tomrrow"

Riven nodded and left " Damn I didn't finsh oh well at least I found one that will work" he said riding back Red Fountin.

on his way to his dorm room he bump into the person that made him start using his witch powers the person he fell in love with Prince Sky the blonde one he knew he switch with Bradon on the first day of term.

" Well well if isn't the squire" he said tauntly though it pain him oh only he could say what he felt

" Yeah un-uh listen Bloom I got to go I am about to take a shower okay talk to later" said Sky who swept pass Riven who was seething in rage

Bloom the fairy whore the one who stole sky from then it click did he say shower running to get his things he sped off hoping not to have missed much.

once in the shower room he looked around no one could be seen he look for Sky he was in the last stall slowly cleaning himself.

Sky then slowly begaun to masterbate he moan on and on Riven eyes never left his fifthteen inch cock.

" Oh fuck he's huge" he said to himself

for ten mintues Sky jerk himself till " AHHHH" he came all over the wall.

Riven felt himself just from the show he was hard and his pants full of cum.

" Hi Riven" said Timmy walking in the shower room with Brandon or Sky as he was called

" What the fuck do you what geek " said Riven

" Uh nothing but I was wondering do you what to hang out" said Timmy hopefull

" Fuck no" said Riven burshing pass Timmy to get a shower he needed one and he wasn't the only one.

Miss Griffin from her office saw the whole " well that explains why he had that book and what he was using his magic for" she looked at the book CIRCE'S GUIDE TO DARK LOVE

It was then a letter came for her it was from the Witches hall of records she read the conents then with a simle went to Red Fountion to visit Saladin

" Hello Saladin" she said in a husky voice she knew he had a cursh on her and she like him but only as a friend after all witches make really bad girlfriends.

" I need to ask you a favor" she said looking at him

" Anything you Sarah" said Saladin

she gave a simle oh yes this will be fun

Three weeks later Riven found himself wondering how the hell did he come here he looked up at the creepy school as he walked the winding shaircase over a chasm of spikes.

" Well this place is creepy as hell yet it has a sort of warm feeling"

" Of course it does your half witch so this place should feel somewhat like home " said Miss Griffin foating in the air

" What how did you know that?" said Riven

" Oh as a witch and headmistress I know a lot now come my office we have a lot to discuss"

Oh boy this will be a diffcult year.

* * *

well that's the frist hope you like review please 


End file.
